Swing Life Away
by owlickz
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots centered around Genflip!GerIta. Chapters range from K to M and will be marked accordingly.
1. Bowl Of Oranges: M

**Couples: GermanyFem!Italy**

**Plot: Ludwig has not seen Daisy all day.**

* * *

Ludwig promptly choked on his beer, causing some of the beverage to come out his nose. "D-Daisy?" he questioned as he stared wide-eyed and mouth wide open at the Italian before him.

The brunette smiled, "Saluti (_Greetings_) Ludwig!" she said happily.

Today had started out like any _normal_ day in Ludwig's life. He got up and showered, then got dressed in his normal attire. He ate breakfast, fed his dogs, and then went to wake up his brother. But after that is when a certain Italian woman was suppose to barge into his house and make a ruckus, but that did not happen on this fateful day. Ludwig had found it strange that Daisy never showed up but continued on with his day.

Around the time that the Italian woman's crazy sister would called and demand that he stay away from her so he could not take away her innocence, Gilbert dragged him out to the local pub. Now Ludwig sat with his brother and his stupid friends drinking the night away. He did wonder where Daisy was and leaned over to ask Fran if she had seen the woman at all that day and that is where he finally did see her.

"Ludwig?" Daisy questioned the man again, snapping him out of his thoughts. He flushed, "What are y-you wearing?" The German demanded looking over the Italian's outfit again. She had a very short skirt on and was wearing only a corset that was fitted tightly on her, causing her breast to be pushed together and appear very large. Daisy smiled, "Well, I wanted to wear something you'd like so I asked Fran and she helped me pick this out. Do you not like it?"

Inwardly Ludwig wanted to punch and hug the drunken French woman who was now at the other end of the bar, "N-no, I like it," he muttered, "I just don't think it is something you should be wearing in public." Daisy titled her head slightly, "Oh." She replied, clearly confused about something. Her brow creased in a thinking motion, "Hmm.." she mumbled to herself. Ludwig took this time to notice many other men in the bar who were looking at the woman in a way that he did not like at all.

Daisy's face brightened in victory and she walked up to Ludwig. He frowned, "What are you-Mein Gott (_My God_)." He exclaimed as the woman found her way onto his lap. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Devo farti sentire caldo (_Do I make you feel hot_)?" she breathed into his ear. Ludwig's mouth went dry, "Well…uh…" Daisy giggled again and shifted herself in his lap.

"Sh-shit." The blonde groaned as her felt all the blood run to his groin. "Faites un homme hors de lui, ma chère (_Make a man out of him, my dear_)!" Fran called from the other end out the bar. Ludwig wrapped his arms around the woman and stood quickly. He told the bartender to put the drinks on his tab and pulled the brunette Italian out of the bar. He grasped her hand and pulled her down the street, "Ludwig!" she whined, "What are you doing?" she questioned, stumbling in her stilettos to keep up with him.  
The German let out a long sigh and stopped, turning to her he said, "Daisy, you cannot dress this way in public." Daisy frowned, "And why not?" she questioned. Suddenly and swiftly the blonde man had her pinned to the closest wall, "I do not like the way other men look at you." He whispered into her ear. Daisy shuttered, "Ludwig." She whimpered, "Ho bisogno di te (_I need you_)." she whispered to him as she ran her fingers along his well muscled arms. Their lips met suddenly; the kiss becoming more passionate by the minute. Daisy gasped as she felt his tongue graze her bottom lip; Ludwig smirked and slipped the muscle inside of her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, a battle that the Italian quickly lost. She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself against him raising a groan from the German.

The pulled apart panting, simply looking at each other; there was no place for words. After awhile Daisy's swollen lips came up in a smile, "Ludwig is being so forward." She said. The blonde man flushed, still slightly embarrassed by what had just occurred, "I could not help myself." He muttered.

Daisy giggled, "Does this mean Ludwig is my boyfriend?" the woman questioned, looking up into blue eyes. Ludwig could not help the smile the formed upon his lips, "I guess it does." Daisy's smile grew larger, "Ludwig has always been like my boyfriend," she stated, "You take care of me and make sure I do not get into any trouble." She sighed in content, leaning forwards to kiss the German again.

Ludwig was more than happy to meet her in a kiss, one of his hands dropping down the hold her waist. Their mouths moved together passionately, their bodies working against each other in perfect harmony.

Daisy moaned into the German's mouth as she reached down to grab his hand off her waist, guiding it up her body to her chest. Ludwig's eyes snapped wide open as he felt her push his hand into her right breast. He broke the kiss to look down at the smaller woman, "Daisy…" he mumbled, looking into her eyes.

She smiled seductively, "Touch me.." she whispered to him. Ludwig bit his lip as he closed his hand around her mound, earning a small moan from the woman bellow him. Their lips soon met again as their hands began to explore the other's body.

Things suddenly were becoming very heated, touches more intimate. Daisy moaned as Ludwig sucked on her exposed collar bones and wrapped a leg around his waist, grinding against his thigh. She grasped onto his shoulders, "Lu-Ludwig, I th-think we should take this somewhere else." The blonde pulled away from her neck and flushed, suddenly remembering that they were in public. Daisy held onto him, "Your house is closer." She whispered.

Ludwig's brain suddenly kicked in and pulled the Italian woman into his arms and rushed to his apartment, which was only a couple blocks away. The pair crashed through the door as soon a Ludwig could get it open, having hard time because of his smaller lover moaning into his ear. The German felt even more turned on than before as they made their way to his bedroom, the door slamming closed behind them.

Daisy pushed the blonde man onto the bed, straddling his hips, "Ludwig.." she whispered, pulling his pants down. The German gulped, pulling his shirt off through it in some random direction. Daisy smiled at him, pulling the string to her corset out of its holes, revealing her naked breast to him. Ludwig growled, flipping them over and pulling the woman's skirt off.

Daisy moaned, pressing herself against him, "Ludwig!" she whimpered, forcing her boxers off. The German smirked as he rubbed a finger over her clothed womanhood, "What do you want Daisy?" he asked the flustered girl beneath him. "I want Ludwig inside of me!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. The blonde complied, entering her slowly.

The two made love into the early hours of the morning, not hearing Gilbert come home. "About fucking time." The albino muttered, heading to his room.


	2. Brand New Key: M

**Pairing: Fem!Germany/Fem!Italy, Fem!PruCan**

**Plot: Louise some times says hurtful things and Gillian needs to keep her hands to herself.**

* * *

Germany turned over in her bed, finding she was unable to sleep. The day's events ran through her mind; Daisy's beautiful face stained with tears, hurt shone clearly in her beautiful brown eyes. Louise sighed, stroking the iron cross around her neck. She had pushed the Italian girl away; it was her own fault.

That day Louise ignored her friend and then went and called her useless. Italy always said that she wanted to be of use to the German. In short, the blonde felt completely disgusted with herself. Louise let out a long sigh, running her finger through her short blonde hair, "Fuck…" she muttered, sitting up in her bed. The spot next to her was empty tonight; usually she would wake up to find the brunette tangled up next to her. Louise let out a long sigh, pulling her knees to her large chest, laying her head on top of them.

The sound of the door creaking open caught her attention, quickly snapping her head to the direction of the sound. Her blue eyes softened, "Daisy…" she mumbled softly, looked at the puffy eyed girl standing in her door. "Oh Daisy, come here. I'm sorry." The German called softly, opening her arms out to the crying girl.

Daisy choked a sob running, and practically leaping on the bed, into Louise's arms. "Doitsu!" sobbed the brunette, "I'm sorry I'm so useless! I really am! Please don't be mad at me!" Louise looked down at the pleading Italian, guilt rising in her chest, "Daisy, do not apologize to me." She said softly, stroking the girl's back, "I was wrong to do that to you. I should not have said the things I said." Daisy looked up at the German, "B-but I-"but Louise shushed her, "No, Daisy, I was mean." She told her, "I am sorry."

Italy gave a small smile, "I forgive you." She whispered, "I love Doitsu." She cooed, rubbing her cheek against Germany's impressive breasts, causing said person to blush heavily. Daisy grinned, "Doitsu gets so flustered." She stated. Blonde eyebrows furrowed, shaking her head with a sigh. Italy looked up into blue eyes, "Louise can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked timidly. The German gave a small smile, "Of course, I do not understand why you're asking though," she replied, "Because you usually do no matter what I say." Daisy frowned slightly, "That is not what I meant." She stated.

Louise looked down at the other country with unbelief, "Y-you mean y-you wa-want to _sleep together_?" she asked, flustered. Italy smiled and nodded, "Yes." She replied, "I love you and only you," she stated, "I want you."

Louise sighed, "Maybe it's time we took that step," she muttered, "I suppose it is the right time." Daisy smiled largely, slipping out of the other's grip and laying down on the bed in a sign of submission, "Make love to me, Doitsu!" she cried out, running her fingers down her hips. Louise could only stare at her, "Mein Gott." She muttered, moving over to the Italian, straddling her hips.

Lips touched lips steamily, tongues intertwined; Daisy let out a moan as Louise rubbed between her legs, "Touch me more!" the Italian plead, trying to rub against the German's fingers. Louise let out a small chuckled, "Patience." She whispered, claiming her lips. Italy just moaned into the kiss, reaching up to pull off Louise's tank top and bra. Daisy grasped at the German girl's massive breasts, "They're so big." She stated, squeezing them out of curiosity, raising a gasp from the taller girl.

The smaller girl giggled as the blonde gently swatted her hands way, leaning down to claim her lips once more. Soon clothing littered the floor from the girls' ferocious attempts to pull them off the other. They made love to each other until they could not anymore. Louise in the back of her mind laughed at how their activities were most likely keeping Gillian up, who was only down the hall. But then blonde girl felt no sympathy for her sister, seeing as she had a habit of kidnapping a certain blonde Canadian and keeping Louise up all night.

The German looked over at her sleeping partner, smiling softly, "Italia…" she muttered fondly, running her fingers through tangled brown locks. Louise felt her eyes droop with fatigue and yawned softly, wrapping an arm around the smaller one's waist and drifting off to sleep.

"Fuck." That was the first thing Louise heard the next morning. "Shush Gil," came a softer voice, "Let them sleep." There was an indignant snort, "Sleep? Because of them I did not get any last night." There was a sigh, "Gil, just leave them alone." Came the other voice, "C'mon, I'll make you pancakes." And then the voices were gone.

Louise opened her eyes, looking sleepily around the room and then to the waking Italian in her arms. Daisy yawned softly and tried to stretch her arms, but found them trapped. She looked up into blue eyes and smiled, "Good morning Louise." She said sing-songingly. The blonde chuckled, "Morning." She replied, releasing the country in her arms.

Daisy smiled and sat up a stretched her arms far above her head, arching her back slightly. Louise looked up at her from the bed, admiring Italy's beautiful body. The brunette yawned again before sniffing the air, "I smell pancakes." She stated, smiling goofily down at her lover.

Louise smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I think Matilda is here." She replied, sitting up. Daisy looked at the German and giggled, pulling the blonde into a hug, pressing Germany's face into her chest. "Ohh Louise~" she giggled, "I love you." She exclaimed, holding the German tighter.

The muffled sound of an 'I love you, too' came from Germany, seeing as she was pressed into the Italian's breasts, "Ohh Louise makes me so happy!" exclaimed Daisy, letting go of the blonde, giving her a large smile. Louise smiled lightly, "Did you want to go eat?" she asked the little Italian. Daisy grinned and nodded, jumping up from the bed and walking towards the door. She stopped quickly and giggled to herself, picking up her panties and Louise's robe, "I can't go down there naked; Prussia might get mad at me."

Germany rolled her eyes slightly, getting up to put a pair of her sleeping shorts and a black tank-top on. Italy skipped out of the room and downstairs with Germany on her heels, making her she did not trip over the borrowed robe. Louise was always telling Daisy that she needed to be careful but the brunette never listened to her and managed to get in trouble or hurt somehow.

"G-Gillian!" came a very flustered voice from the kitchen. "C'mon Mattie," replied said person, "I just want to cover you in syrup and lick it off." The two entered the kitchen to find Prussia wrapped around Canada who was just trying to make pancakes at the German sister's stove.

Louise sighed, "Gillian, leave poor Matilda alone." The albino looked back at her sister, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, then you have to leave _poor_ Daisy alone because all I heard last night was, 'Doitsu! Oh right there!' and 'Daisy, oh Daisy!'" Germany blushed and then glared at her sister, "Oh right, I can't do anything but you can make all the noise you want when you kidnap Matilda?" the blonde demanded.

Gillian grinned, "Of course. I'm awesome and it would be too unawesome to keep Mattie silent when I invade her vital regions." At this Matilda made a small sound from behind Prussia, "Gillian Marie Beilschmidt!" shouted Canada, pushing the albino off of her, "Shut up and sit down." The North American country demanded.

Daisy grinned and skipped over to the table and planted herself in Germany's lap, who had taken a seat across from Prussia at the table. Italy wrapped her arms around the German woman's neck, "Doitsu?" she purred as she lean in closer. Louise's face flushed, "Y-yes?" she stuttered. Daisy smiled and pressed herself closer to the woman, "Can we go get pasta later today?"

Louise felt her eye twitch as Gillian let out a laugh, "Fucking Christ." Germany looked over her lover's shoulder to glare at her sister, "Yes Italia, we can." She replied, giving her sister the bird. Gillian made a noise of defiance, "That is not very nice, dear sister." The albino stated, pouting. The blonde German shrugged her shoulders, turning her attention back to Daisy. "Italia.." she whispered to the brunette, burying her face into the other's neck.

Daisy giggled, "Doitsu." She whispered back, running her hands down the woman's back. The pair continued to cuddle on the kitchen chair, finding themselves lost in their own world.

"GILLIAN BEILSCHMIDT! GET OUT OF THIS KITCHEN."

Daisy and Louise broke away from each other to see Matilda chasing Prussia out of the kitchen with a frying pan. Daisy looked worried but Louise simply shook her head. "My sister is an idiot." She muttered to herself, the mood in the room completely broken.


	3. To Pay For Our Sins: T

**Wow. I had a lot of requests for this couple. Good thing it was what I already planned on doing. **

**Pairings: Italy/Fem!Germany and SilbingLove!PruGer (No romance implied at all. Only brotherly-sisterly love).**

**Plot: At the end of the war, Germany had lost eveything along the way and nowhere else to run.**

* * *

The once strong German nation was now sobbing on the floor, the Nazi Empire crumbling and breaking around her. The war was over; the Allied Forces had her surrounded, she had nowhere else to go. Louise continued to sob, "Feliciano, you left me to die." She rasped, "I hate you." The blonde woman held herself, seeking some form of comfort. The day she had learned of the Italian nation's surrender to the Allies she felt her whole world shattered.

Her only friend had abandoned her.

Louise choked out another sob, "Damn him!" she screamed, not noticing her brother watching her from the door way. Prussia sighed and walked over to lie beside the broken nation. Blue eyes opened to stare into red as he took her hand, "Lou.." he muttered, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Tears welled in the woman's eyes, "Gilbert.." she whispered shakily, "Everything is over."

The Prussian nodded, "Yeah, it is." He stated, pulling his sister into an embrace. Germany shuddered, "Why did he leave me Gilbert?" she asked softly, grasping onto the fabric of his shirt. The albino was quiet as he thought, "I can't answer that Lou," he finally replied, "You're just going to ask him that yourself."

Germany tensed in his arms as she heard the door downstairs being broken down, "They are here." She whispered, looking up at him. Prussia frown and nodded, holding her tighter, "I love you sister. I'll always be here for you." He told her softly as the sound of boots running up the stairs got louder. "Big brother..." Louise whimpered, burying her face into his chest.

Neither spoke as they listened to the Allies fast approaching them. Time seemed to slow as they reached the door to the room that the German siblings were currently in. Louise whimpered and looked back up at her brother, "I must pay for my sins." She told him, "I must pay for what I let Hitler do to the Jewish people." She stated. Gilbert looked at her, "Yes." He replied as the door was broken down behind them.

"Germany!" yelled America, "Come quietly or we will use force." He demanded. The blonde woman pulled away from her brother, standing up slowly with her back facing them. She smiled sadly, "You will have no trouble from me," she told them as she turned around, "I have nothing left to fight for."

Germany approached them, her arms up in surrender, "I give up." She told them, "The country of Germany officially surrenders to the Allied Powers." America looked confused but captured her wrist in hand cuffs, leading her out of the room. "Doitsu…" she heard from the group of nations, causing her to look up and see her betrayer. "Don't talk to me." She sneered as him, felting a ping of guilt from the hurtful look her received.

Feliciano took a step forward, reaching out for her, "But Louise, I-" Germany screamed, "You will not call me by my name! You have no right!" The other nations seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst, "Calm down, Germany!" demanded America. The blonde woman said nothing; letting America take her downstairs to the car they had waiting.

The Allied Powers put her in a prison cell for holding until her trial. She did not speak only more than a few words to anyone, wanting to be left alone. Louise sighed, curled up in the corner of the cell, wanting to block the world out. She ignored the foot step she heard coming down the hall and stopped in front of her cell, wanting to be left alone. "Doitsu?" called _his_ voice. Germany did not answer, hoping he would go away.

Feliciano did not leave as she hoped, but continued to stand there and call for her. The German woman found herself becoming annoyed and looked up at him, "What do you want?" she spat, glaring at him. Italy flinched, "I came to talk to you." He muttered in reply.

Louise felt furious and rose from her spot in the corner, approaching the bars the closed the cell to stand in front of Feliciano. "You want to _talk_ to me?" she sneered. "What the fuck? How dare you do this after what _you _did!" she exclaimed, staring into his brown eyes.

The woman did not even give him a chance to speak, "You left me to die!" she yelled, beginning to cry, "You left me when I needed you most! Why Feliciano? Why?" she sobbed, grasping onto the bars in front of her. "I loved you! I still you love! I thought you loved me too!" she cried, her body shaking from her let loose emotions. Feliciano reached a hand through the bars to cup her cheek, "Louise, I do love you." He told her, lifting her chin to look him in the eyes.

Teary blue eyes stared at him, "Then why did you leave me?" she whimpered, reaching her own hands through the bars to gasp onto his free hand. Italy gave her a sad smiled, "I did not want to," he told her, "My boss made me."

Louse sobbed, "Hold me." She whispered, reaching her arms through the bars. Feliciano did the same, wrapping his arms around her waist as she did the same with his shoulders. "I love you." The Italian whispered to her over and over again. Germany continued to cry, letting the years of war and discontent of her people come out. The Nazi's influence had changed her for the worse during the war. Hitler had changed her for the worst.

Louise closed her eyes tightly, "Do not ever let go." She whispered, holding onto him tighter. Italy nodded, holding her as close as the bars would let them.

In the next couple weeks the remaining Nazis were put on trial for their crimes, along with Germany herself. Louise tried to be strong but the shot economy, her people's pain, and the split of the country were affecting her greatly. She admitted to the court what she let Hitler do, but what choice did she have? All countries are influenced by the spirit of their people so they should understand what happened.

Louise did not even look like herself. She was constantly coughing from the low economic state, her eyes were dull and had bags under them. She was not the once proud Germany she had been during the war.

But through all of this Italy was now there to hold her hand and give her someone to lean on. Louise had forgiven Feliciano for betraying her, though Gilbert was not thrilled about it and gave a brotherly warning to him which had scared the Italian haft to death.

They sat in her house when they were not needed; Italy helping Germany get better. He held her close, "Doitsu?" he questioned the sick girl softly. Sleepy blue eyes looked up at him, "Hm?" she replied. Feliciano smiled slightly at her, "If I promise to stay, can we be together forever?"

Louise smiled softly, "Feli, no one can predict what can happen tomorrow or ten years from now." She told him, "But, we can try."


	4. Panties: T

**Because so many people requested this pairing.**

**Pairing: Italy/Fem!Germany**

**Plot: Feliciano hides things in odd places and Louise does not like it at all.**

* * *

"Feliciano! Go home!" yelled Louise through her front door. "But Lou Lou~" The brunette pleaded, "I can't go back out there! Vash is trying to kill me!" he whined pathetically. The blonde girl sighed, "Well maybe if you wouldn't run up and down the halls of my apartment building he wouldn't have a reason." She replied, annoyed at the whole situation.

Feliciano whined again, "Please, Lou." He begged, "Let me in."

Louise sighed, "Fine, but do not make a mess of my apartment." She told him, opening the door. The boy made a squeal of glee, rushing past her. Louise ran a hand through her short blonde hair and followed after her friend who had ran to her bedroom.

Upon entering the room she instantly felt horrified at what she saw. "F-Feliciano! Wh-what are you doing?" she demanded as she caught him rifling through her underwear drawer. The brunette looked back at her, "I hid my phone in here so Lovina wouldn't get your phone number and harass you." He told her with a goofy smile.

Louise felt her eye twitch, "Why the hell did you hide it in my _underwear drawer_ of all places?" she demanded again. Feliciano smiled at her, "Lovina wouldn't look here." He stated, turning his phone on and checking his text messages. The blonde girl rubbed her forehead and let out a long sigh, "Jesus Christ…" she muttered, plopping down on her bed.

The brunette sat down next to her as he looked through his phone, "I had no idea that Louise had so many of those panties with the little bows on them." Said person when ridged next to him, face ablaze. Louise tried to regain her composure, "I-I, uh…well-I.." Feliciano smiled over at her, "I bet Louise sure looks cute with them on," he stated, "Can I see?" he asked.

The blonde girl pushed herself away from him, "Cer-certainly not!" she stammered, trying to get as far away as she could from him. He simply smiled, following her around the bed, "Pretty please, Lou Lou~?" he asked, reaching for her. She 'eeped' and slapped his hand away, "N-no you pervert!" she yelled, pushing him off the bed.

"Ve, owww." He whine from the floor as Louise looked down at him from the bed. She frowned, "You deserve it." She muttered darkly. The brunette looked up at her, "So Louise does not want to show me her panties then? I'll show you my underwear." He stated, standing up and pulling down his pants. Louise slapped as hand over her eyes, "You idiot!" she exclaimed, "Put your pants back on!"

Louise slowly removed her hands from her eyes, noticing her friend's Italian flag boxers. She sighed, "Of course you have those." She mumbled, looking up into his eyes. Feliciano smiled, "Now you show me your's." He stated.

Louise's eyes widened, "N-no!" she exclaimed shaking her hands in front of her in a frantic fashion. The boy pouted, "Come on," he begged, "I showed you mine." He stated. The girl frowned, "I didn't ask to see them." She stated firmly, crossing her arms across her chest and looking away from him. Feliciano pouted, "Come on, Lou Lou," he coaxed, "Let me see." He whined.

Louise sighed, unable to deny his pleading; she was a sucker for his pouty face. "Fine," she interrupted his begging, "You win." She mumbled, standing up. Feliciano brighten up, "Yay!" he exclaimed happily, pumping a fist in the air. The blonde rolled her eyes, slowly dropping her black lounge shorts. The brunette grinned like a maniac at the sight of her bright pink pants with small frills around the edges and a little white bow right at the top.

She blushed and looked away from him embarrassed, "Shut up." She grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest again. Feliciano squealed happily, "Louise is so cute!" he exclaimed. Louise frowned and huffed, deciding when Feliciano left she was going to go buy a lock for her underwear drawer and never let him in her room again.


	5. Marvelous Tiny Things: T

**When I was writing this, my cat would not leave me alone. xD**

**Pairings: Fem!Germany/Fem!Italy, PruHun**

**Plot: Gilbert and Elizaveta inspire Daisy.**

* * *

The two slept peacefully in Louise's bed; contently unaware of the world around them. There was a crash down the wall, jolting the pair awake. Daisy whined, burying her face into her lover's chest, "Lou, make the noise stop." Louise frowned, "Who the hell is downstairs at this time of night?" she grumbled, rubbing her eyes. It then occurred to her that she and Daisy were the only ones who live there since her brother had moved out to live with his girlfriend last year.

The blonde unwrapped herself from the brunette and wandered down to the source of the noise, holding a baseball bat she had borrowed from her neighbor Emily Jones for protection. She approached the kitchen and jumped into the room with a battle cry, swinging the bat at the person, who it hit with a loud _crack_. "Fucking Christ!" the person yelled, covering their head.

Louise frowned, "Brother?" she questioned slowly. Gilbert cursed, "Yes, it's me. Christ Lou, why'd you hit me with a bat?" he demanded, rubbing his injury. Louise raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, "Why the hell are you in my apartment at 2 o'clock in the morning?" she asked, "Why aren't you home with Elizaveta?" The albino looked at his sister, "She is having mood swings and craving and wanted some Daisy's pasta." He muttered.

Louise gave her brother a small look of pity before frowning, "That is what happens when you get pregnant." She stated, "I think that you would have learned that from all the books she made you read." Gilbert pouted, "Yeah but Lizzy is being more the crazy then what the book said." He stated, grabbing the plastic container of pasta from the fridge.

The sound of a small yawn came from the doorway, "Lou, what is Gil doing here?" Daisy asked sleepily. Louise's annoyance vanished at the sight of her lover, "Elizaveta is having craving for your pasta." She explained. Daisy smiled sleepily, "Oh, her baby wants _my_ pasta?" she asked, "That's so cute." The brunette yawned again, wrapping her arms around Louise's shoulders.

Gilbert looked at the two and smirked, "Well I better leave you two love birds alone." He stated, wandering out of the kitchen and then out of the apartment. The blonde woman frowned at him as he left, shaking her head slowly.

Brown eyes looked up in the blue, "Louise?" Daisy asked timidly. The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" she replied. Daisy let go of her and stood so they were facing each other, "Can we…have a baby or adopt or something?" she asked quietly. Louise was taken aback, "Daisy, what brought this on?" she asked, quite shocked at the woman's suddenness.

The brunette bit her lip, looking at the floor, "Well, I have always wanted one and well with Lizzy getting pregnant I just realized how much a really want one." She mumbled, not meeting her lover's eyes. Louise smiled softly, pulling her into her arms, "Of course we can." She whispered to her, "We are stable finically and have enough room." Daisy smiled up at the blonde, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "Thank you." She whispered, throwing her arms around Louise's neck.

The blonde smiled, holding her around the waist, "It's late," she began, "Let's go to bed and talk about this in the morning." She muttered in the brunette's ear, leading her into the bedroom. They got under the sheets tiredly and neither said a word, just held the other until they fell asleep.

The next morning they decided it was best to adopt when Daisy suddenly exclaimed, "Why should we bring a child in the world when so many don't have homes to begin with!" The next few weeks the pair called agency after agency, trying to find one that would allow a same sex couple adopt, but were turned down. Daisy was driving home one day when she came across a building mark 'Saint Hetalia Children's Home.' She quickly pulled into the parking lot, causing the drivers behind her to honk angrily.

Daisy got out of her car, walking quickly to the front door. The building was old, surrounded by an iron fence and many different kinds of flowers. Children ran past her as she walked through the halls, trying to locate the main office. "Are you lost ma'am?" asked a voice from beside her. Daisy stopped and looked down to see a small blonde boy sitting against the wall.

She knelt down in front of him, "Yeah, I am." She replied, titling her head, "Can you help me?" she asked him with a smile. The boy did not smile back but stood, looking at her with bright blue eyes similar to Louise's. He studied her for a bit and then nodded, "I'll show you to the office." He said, walking down the hall.

Daisy quickly stood, and quickly caught up to walk beside him, "What's your name?" she asked with a smile. He scowled, "Ludwig." He muttered, looking away from her. Daisy giggled, "That's a nice name." she said. "Wh-what's your name?" he asked shyly. She smiled largely, "Daisy." She told him. He looked up at her for a moment but said nothing, looking back down the hall.

"There it is." He told her as her looked back up at her. Daisy smiled, "Thank you Ludwig." She told him, walking into the office. Daisy was brought into a meeting with the head lady right away, only having to wait for a few minutes. The woman smiled warmly, "Hello my name is Katyusha Braginski." She told her, holding out her hand to shake. Daisy grinned and shook the woman's hand, "My name is Daisy Beilschmidt-Vargas." She introduced.

Katyusha smiled, "So are you interested in adopting?" she questioned. Daisy nodded, "Oh yes!" she exclaimed, "I called so many agencies and all I have been in turn down." The brunette said sadly. The ashen haired woman across from her looked almost in tears, "Oh dear." Came her reply, "What would they do that?" Katyusha reached onto the desk and pulled a tissue from the box to wipe away the oncoming tears.

Daisy smiled sadly, "Well, it is because I am in a same sex marriage." She explained, ready to be turned away. Katyusha frowned, "Well, you will not be turned away here." She told the brunette. Daisy looked at her in shock, "R-really?" she asked. The ashen haired woman smiled at her, "Of course."

It had taken months to get the paperwork through but it finally happened; Louise and Daisy could now adopt a child. Louise drove the pair to Saint Hetalia and both walked hand-in-hand through the door, both feeling overjoyed this moment had finally arrived. They met with Katyusha right away who took them to where the children were and told them to pick somebody out, seeming on the verge of crying. Daisy led Louise through the children, talking and looking at each one. The blonde woman stayed back, unsure of what to really do.

She looked around at the children, her gaze stopping on the one child sitting alone in the corner painting a rabbit on a sheet of white paper. She walked over to him, "Why are you not with the others?" she questioned. The blonde boy looked up at her, "I don't know," he replied, "I just wanted to paint."

Louise smiled slightly, "Well you are doing a good job." She told him, feeling a special connection with this child. He gave her a small smile before going back to his painting.

Daisy, who had been very busy with the children, looked up to notice her lover was no longer next to her. Brown eyes scanned the room the find the woman talking with the boy who had helped her find the office on her first visit.

The brunette walked over to them, "Hello again, Ludwig." She greeted, causing the two to look over at her. The blonde boy smiled slightly, "Hello." He greeted shyly. "Do you know Ms. Louise?" he asked her. Daisy smiled, "Yes, she is my wife." She told him, "We're here to find someone to come be in our family today."

Louise looked at Daisy and then back to Ludwig, "Yes, we are." She agreed. Ludwig looked sad, "I had a family once." He muttered, looking at his feet. Louise smiled softly, "How would you like to become part of our family?" she asked suddenly. Ludwig stared at her in disbelief, "R-really?" he asked in a tiny voice. Daisy smiled largely, "Really." She answered.

A few days later Ludwig came to live at the Beilschmidt-Vargas residence, finally having two parents that love him and never leave him.

Daisy finished tucking him in one night; it had be two year since he had come to live with them, making him now seven. The brunette woman kissed his forehead, "Good night sweetie." She told him softly. Louise smiled, doing the same, "Good night." She told him. Ludwig smiled at them, "Night Mommy, night Mom." He told them as they exited the room and turned off the light, leaving only his pirate ship nightlight to lull him to sleep.

Daisy smiled at Louise as they held each other that night, "I love you." She whispered. Louise smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

**The child is actually Holy Roman Empire, not a young Germany. Well, the theory is that they are the same person but for the sake of this fic, he is just HRE. He has no relation to Gilbert besides him becoming his uncle from the adoption or one to Louise besides the fact she becomes he adopted parent.**

**Just wanted to clear that up.**


	6. Something Vague: T

**Another Fem!Germany/Fem!Italy you ask? Yeah.**

**Pairings: Fem!Germany/Fem!Italy, Russia/Fem!America, PruCan**

**Plot: Daisy is confused by Louise's behavior lately and some people are very sneaky sometimes.**

* * *

"Louise, fighting is never the right thing to do." Daisy explained, watching her friend serve her detention but cleaning the classroom she wrecked earlier that day. The blonde grumbled something in German, ignoring the brunette. Daisy sighed as she played with a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, "I mean, what were you thinking getting into a fight with Ivan of all people? He is scary." She stated, whimpering the last part.

Louise sighed and looked back at the girl, "He was pissing me off," she replied, "And he was making fun of you. I'm glad I got a couple good punches in his face." Daisy frowned, "Your lucky Emily didn't hop in. You know how protective of Ivan she is." The blonde rolled her eyes, "She would not have done anything," she said, "The bastard deserved it." She muttered.

Daisy sighed and hopped off the desk she was currently seated upon, "Louise needs to be more careful." She told her friend. The blonde sighed, "Okay Daisy, I will be." The brunette brighten at her friends remark and hugged the blonde girl from behind, "Hearing that makes me so happy, ve~." She practically squealed, nuzzling her cheek into the other girl's back.

Louise blushed profusely, "Y-your welcome…" she muttered, shifting awkwardly as the girl behind her continued to cling to her. Daisy smiled big, "I love Louise. She is my best friend." The smile that had been forming on the blonde's lips quickly fell, "Oh, you're my best friend too." She muttered in reply, gently grabbing the brunette's wrist and unclasping them from her waist. Daisy's head tilted her head in confusion as she watched her friend fishing cleaning the room.

What was wrong with her dearest Louise? She remembered the first time she had declared them friends the blonde girl seemed both shocked and happy at the same time. "I've never had a friend before." A much younger Louise had told her. Daisy had smiled at her, "Well, now you've got one." The seven year old had replied and held her hand out to the blonde girl.

Daisy now looked her friend over; she had gotten much taller and leaner. But despite her thinness her breast had grown quite large and Louise had always been self-conscious about them.

Her legs were long and hid the girl's muscle well; Louise was an avid mountain biker and the activity had given her lots of muscle in her legs. Louise's face was round, but not fat. Her chin was a nice shape and her nose was a good size.

Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight and when she was angry they seemed to darken. Her lips were nice and round, but a little on the big side compared to the rest of her facial features and head size.

Daisy found herself smiling; she was glad that her friend had turned out so pretty. The blonde girl looked over at her friend strangely, "What are you looking at?" Daisy blinked and then smiled, "Louise." She replied.

Louise flushed, "Well, stop." She muttered, raising more concern from the brunette. Daisy frowned, "Is Louise okay?" she asked. The blonde girl looked at her friend, "Of course," she replied, "What makes you think differently?" she questioned. Daisy titled her head, "Well, recently you always tense up when I hug you and you blush a lot when we talk." She stated. Louise sighed, "It is nothing." The blonde insisted.

Daisy shook her head and continued to frown, "No, it is something," she stated, walking over to stand directly in front of her, "Tell me, please?" she asked softly, "I want to know."

The blonde girl scowled, "Why can't you ever leave anything alone?" she asked, "It is _nothing_." She hissed. Daisy looked at her with hurt eyes, "Lou…" she mumbled, placing a hand on her arm, "Please." She whispered.

Louise closed her eyes with a sigh, "Fine." She snapped, "You want to know what is wrong, Daisy?" she asked, angry present in her voice. Daisy looked up at her as she spoke, upset by the blonde's tone. Louise frowned, "I am in love with you." She mumbled, looking away from the brunette. Daisy could only stare at her, "L-Louise loves me?" she asked, her voice trembling. The other girl sighed again, "Yeah.." she answered, still not looking at the brunette.

Daisy suddenly squealed happily, "I love you too!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at Louise, effectively knocking them both to the ground. Louise fell with an _oof,_ not expecting that reaction from the other girl. Daisy giggled happily, nuzzling her face into the other's neck.

From outside the door there was a quiet victory cheer as the two were spied on. Emily F. Jones gave Gilbert Beilschmidt a high-five, "Success!" she cheered along with Gilbert. They looked at each other, "We are awesome!" they sang, elbow-in-elbow. Ivan look uncomfortable, "Eh, Emily, calm down before you hurt yourself." He said, grabbing her away from Gilbert. Emily giggled, "My big Ivan-bear did such a great job!" she squealed, kissing him fully on the lips.

Gilbert grinned, pulling Matthew close to him, "Mattie, tell me how awesome I am." He said, his ego growing. The blonde rolled his eyes, "You're the best Gil." He muttered. Ivan smiled, "Picking fights with Louise is fun," he stated, "Can I do it again?" he asked. Gilbert shook his head, "Nope." He told him, Emily agreeing, "It's probably not a good idea, Ivan." She told him.

The ashen haired boy pouted, "Okay." He mumbled and the group went back to watch the couple through the window on the door.


	7. Float On: T

**YEAH. This chapter was inspired by a picture I came across on pixiv. I also kind of like this one. **

**Pairings: Germany/Fem!Italy, PruHun, Russia/Fem!America**

**Plot: Ludwig had no idea that getting a drink at the bar would change his whole life.**

* * *

Ludwig sighed heavily as he trudged into local bar, ready to drink his cares away. The young officer had dealt with too much that day; too much bullshit that is. The Nazi command had told him he was to keep charge of the city and everything was fine, which meant everything was going to shit and the Allies were closing in on them.

He pulled of his hat as he entered the bar, the patrons smiling at him like most of the German citizens did, happy that they had such fine young men to fight for them. The blonde gave them a curt nod, walking over to an empty table and sat down. A bar maid approached him, a large goofy smile on her face, "Ve, can I get you something to drink sir?" she asked.

Ludwig sighed, "Beer." He replied. The woman nodded and skipped away to fetch his drink. He frowned at the girl's strange accent; it was obvious she was not German. The brunette woman came quickly back with his beverage, "Here you go, ve~." She giggled happily. Ludwig looked up at her, "Where are you from?" he inquired. Her smiled never faltered, "Italy," she replied, "I came here to find better work." She told him.

"Ah." He replied, taking a swig of his beer. She smiled at him, "Anything else?" she asked. The blonde shook his head, "No thank you." He replied, waving her away.

Ludwig was intrigued by this Italian woman; why was she so smiley? He had no seen anyone that truly jubilant in quite a long time; he found this honestly refreshing. At one point during the night he stopped her, "What is your name?" he asked her. She just smiled, "Daisy Vargas." She told him. He nodded, "Ah." He replied, expecting her to be going on her way. Daisy smiled, "What is your name?" she asked suddenly.

The blonde looked up at her, "Ludwig Beilschmidt." He replied. Daisy smiled bigger and she through her arms around his shoulders, "Lovely to meet you, Ludwig!" she squeal as she hugged him. The German soldier went ridged; this girl was _hugging_ him! He was a very serious fellow and did not like or want public affection, especially from a stranger of all people!

Ludwig felt his face flush, "P-please remove yourself from my person." He demanded, pushing the girl off him. Daisy pouted, "Sorry, I did not mean to embarrass you." She told him, "Let me take you to lunch tomorrow and make it up to you." She announced brightly. The blonde frowned, "It is hardly right for a woman to take a man to lunch." He told her.

The Italian tilted her head, "It was okay in where I used to live." She told him, slightly confused. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Well this is not where you used to live," he stated, "This is Berlin, Germany." He told the brunette, "And if we were to go to lunch it would be _me_ taking _you_ and not the other way around." He stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

Daisy brightened up, "So does that mean we are going to go to lunch tomorrow?" she asked excitedly. The German stared at her, "N-no it was simply an example and – " Daisy giggled, "Ve, here is my address." She said, writing the location down on a piece of paper, "Come around noon!" she said happily, rushing back to the bar before Ludwig had a chance to object.

He stared down at the paper in his hands, "What did I just get myself into?" he muttered, shaking his head and finishing his beer.

The next day he arrived at the woman's residence at the time she requested with a bouquet of yellow daisies in his hand, compliments of his brother's girlfriend Elizaveta who insisted after she overheard the story. "Ludwig," she had told him, "You need to show her that you are not just a solider with a stick up your ass." The Hungarian explained.

Ludwig straightened his uniform and made sure everything was proper before he knocked on the door. "Come in!" he heard Daisy call from inside. He carefully entered the home, looking around at its contents.

The blonde first noticed the many photographs the decorated the wall. Most of them contained Daisy, along with a girl who did not look in a very good mood. He stepped closer to examine the picture; the girl looked like she was related but was not joyous like Daisy was.

Other pictures included people around Daisy's age, smiling happily with her. One was a picture of the mean looking girl pushing away a man who was all smiles.

Ludwig straightened up as he heard footsteps approaching him and turned to see Daisy enter the room. She smiled, "Looking at my photographs?" she inquired, walking over to him. The blonde man nodded, "Yes." He replied. Daisy smiled and looked at the photograph he was just studying, "That is my sister, Lovina and her boyfriend Antonio." She told him. Ludwig nodded, "Ah." He replied.

An awkward silence followed until the German cleared his throat, "I, uh, got these for you." He said, presenting the flowers to her. The brunette giggled as she took them, "They are daisies, just like my name." she stated, "I will go find a vase for these." She announced, scampering off to the kitchen. Ludwig followed, watching her rummage around in her cabinets and releasing a victory cheer as she found a vase.

The Italian hummed happily as she filled it with water and quickly place the flowers inside. A pleased smile graced her face, "That looks nice." She said mostly to herself before she turned to face Ludwig again, "Ready to go?" The officer nodded, "Of course." He replied.

Days turned into months and Ludwig and Daisy got closer. The Italian had met Gilbert and Elizaveta, loving them both. The Hungarian woman thought Daisy was too adorable for words and prided Ludwig on finding someone like her. For the blonde officer, he found himself coming more and more out of his shell around the Italian, genuinely wanting to be around her all the time. Gilbert told him that she brought out the best in him and he was not such a stick in the mud when she was around.

Ludwig approached the woman's house, letting himself in. "Daisy!" he called, walking into the house. The sound of high heels on wood floors sounded through the cozy home. She smiled at him as she enter in the front room, "Hello, Ludwig." She greeted, hugging him around the neck. The blonde chuckled, kissing her on the lips. Daisy happily returned it, pressing herself closer to him.

Both pulled away, looking at each other for a moment in silence. Daisy tilted her head, "You did not tell me you were coming," she stated, "What is with the surprise visit?" Ludwig smiled slightly, "I just felt like seeing you." He told her. The brunette brightened up, "Ludwig missed me all day while he was dealing with army stuff!" She declared, smiling up at him.

The German flushed, "Yeah, I did." He muttered quietly. Daisy grabbed his gloved hand, leading him into the kitchen, "I do not have to work today or tonight," she told him, opening her mail she had forgot about, "So I was thinking we could go out to eat and then do something _special_." She suggested, looking up at him over her letter.

Ludwig fidgeted and flushed, "O-oh," he stuttered, "Are you sure?" he asked, uncomfortable by her suddenness on the subject. Daisy smiled, reading over the letter she had in her hands, "We have been together eight months, I think it is time and - OH!" she suddenly exclaimed, "Lovi and Antonio are getting married!" she squeal, beginning to dance around her kitchen while singing, "I knew it! I knew it!" over and over again.

Ludwig watched her with amusement for a moment before grabbing her around the waist and kissing her on the lips, the two pulling away second later. Daisy sighed contently, "What is with the sudden forwardness?" she inquired, looking up into the bright blue eyes. Ludwig gave her a small smiled, "I just love you." He told her. "I love you too." She replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked at her for a moment, "Are you sure about tonight?" he asked again.

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Ve, Ludwig, I am." She stated, "What do you want me to do, get naked right now and say, 'Ludwig! Take me now!'?" she asked. The blonde smirked, "That is not a _bad_ idea." He replied, approaching her slowly, "How about I throw you over my shoulder and carry you upstairs where I shall have my wicked way with you?" He asked, closing in on her.

The Italian stared at him wide-eyed, "Ludwig?" she question, moving backwards. Ludwig just smirked, reaching his arms out to her. Daisy 'eeped' and jumped around him, running down the hall. The blonde chuckled, running after her.

The brunette laughed as she was chase, "Oh no, Ludwig no!" she yelled in mock fright. She ran into the bedroom, Ludwig quickly following after her, "Nowhere else to run." He stated, shutting the door. Daisy giggled, falling to the bed, "Oh no!" she exclaimed, laying her arm over her face to be dramatic. Ludwig chuckled darkly, crawling on top of her.

Later the two lay facing each other, finger interlaced; bathing in the afterglow of sex. Daisy smiled at him, "Ludwig, I love you." She told him, earning a gentle smile. "I love you too." He muttered, pulling her close. Right at the moment Ludwig did not worry about the war or the future of his country; all he cared about was Daisy. "Don't ever leave me." The brunette whispered to him as she drifted into a slumber.

"Daisy!" Ludwig called frantically, looking for his lover among the chaos of the streets. The Allies had invaded Berlin and the citizens were running around to and fro. He ran down the street towards the Italian woman's residence, bursting through the door. "Daisy!" he yelled as he ran through the house, desperately searching for the brunette. "Ludwig!" he heard a wail from a closet her just passed, doubling back and opening it.

Inside held the Italian woman curled in the fetal position, crying hysterically. "Daisy, we need to go now." He told her, trying to pull the woman up as she continued to cry. Ludwig growled, "Come on!" he yelled, yanking her from the closet and out of her house.

They ran down the streets, holding tightly to each other's hands. Ludwig frowned, unsure of where to go as they ran with the crowd. He knew better then to hide underground; maybe they should have stayed in Daisy's house. With one swift movement he flung the two of them around and began running back to her house.

The sound of gun shots reached his ears, "Shit!" he cursed, running faster; the Italian struggling to keep up with him. "Keep running!" he yelled, the house in sight. Daisy was still crying, tripping in her high heels, "Okay!" she screamed as the gun shots became louder and louder.

They burst into the house, locking the door behind them. Ludwig led her to the closet she had been hiding in earlier and hid them both in it. Daisy held onto the Ludwig, crying, "We are going to die." She sobbed into his shirt.

Ludwig had not worn his uniform today; with he was glad he decided against it that morning. He knew the SS would be the ones that the Allies would go after first, which he was not. America had it out for them for forcing the Jews into camps like animals. Ludwig shook his head, holding Daisy close, "I love you," he told her, "I will never leave you."

The woman's crying lessened, "I know." She whispered, holding onto him tighter.

The next few months were bad; Ludwig had been living with Daisy as they were controlled by the Allies. Slowly everything was returning to normal, to which the couple were thankful. When what Hitler had actually done to the Hebrew people came out into the public, Ludwig felt disgusting for being a part of them.

He had given himself up to the Allies out of honor, but was not punished for his position in the army. All he did was keep control of the city of Berlin and the soldiers stationed there. But the same could not be said by those in control of the camps and those who did the deeds there.

The blonde man got a job at a local butcher, content with this work that some would call 'lowly'. Daisy still had her job at the bar; both making a comfortable income even in the low economy. Gilbert and Elizaveta got caught on the East side of the Wall, but soon escaped to the West side where Daisy and Ludwig were.

Ludwig returned home one day, tired from a long days work to find a blonde woman sitting at the table with Daisy. She was clearly American by her accent and how she dressed. Daisy looked up and smiled, "Ludwig, this is Emily Jones," the Italian introduced, "She is our new neighbor." Ludwig nodded in greeting, "Ah, nice to meet you." He told her.

Emily smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you too." She replied. Ludwig sat down with them at the table, "So what are you doing all the way in Germany?" he asked, "It is quite a long way from America." He stated.

Emily just smiled knowingly, "I am looking for someone." She replied, not going into any other detail.

The two women soon became close; Emily was always over talking with Daisy or the two were trading different kinds of recipes or fashion tips. When Daisy's sister and her husband came to visit; Ludwig concluded that Lovina was all kinds of frightening while Antonio was laid back and easy going.

"Potato bastard," Lovina said, talking to Ludwig, "Stay away from my sister!" she demanded. Daisy whined, "Sister, leave him alone!" Antonio would just smile lazily and pull the resisting and protesting Italian into his arms.

Surprisingly Gilbert and Antonio became close friends, much to Lovina's dislike. "Lovi," the Spaniard started smoothly, "We should move here." Lovina then screamed and threw a plate of pasta into his face, "Fuck you bastard!" she yelled, "We are not moving here to be surrounded a bunch of potato bitches and bastards!"

The two move into a nearby house within a couples months.

Ludwig held Daisy close one night after sex, breathing in her scent. "Will you marry me?" he asked her softly. Daisy pushed herself away from him and looked up at him with wide eyes, "Ludwig, really?" she asked. The blonde man smiled slightly and nodded before Daisy jumped him with a squeal; it was safe to say she agreed.

The two married three months later in a small celebration. Lovina was the maid of honor and Gilbert was the best man. Emily, Antonio, and Elizaveta all attended the small ceremony.

About a month later Daisy was doing the dishes when she heard yelling from Emily's house. She crept over to the window that face to blonde's house to see her punching, kicking, and screaming at a very big and tall ashen haired man, who wore a beige coat and a long scarf.

The man held his hands up in defense during her assault, "E-Emily!" he stuttered in English, "Please stop." He asked childishly. She screamed, "Fuck you Ivan! How _dare_ you come here! I have been looking and looking for you! And what do I find? That you die in the war!" she began to sob, "How dare you be alive now."

Daisy heard the man muttered in Russian before speaking to her again, "I faked my own death." He told her, "To come to get you. I love you." He told her. It was now that Daisy was thankful she had learned English because this was getting really good.

Emily had stopped hitting the Russian by this point, only gripping his coat and sobbing into his chest. Daisy felt a realization come over her; so this was who her neighbor was looking for. The Russian man led the American into her house, shutting the door behind them.

Ludwig came into to the house minutes later, taking off his shoes with a yawn. Daisy smiled over at him, "Welcome home!" she called, running over to him happily. The German man chuckled and pulled his wife into an embrace, "Hello." He whispered, kissing her on to lips.

She pulled away, "How was your day?" she asked him, cupping his cheek. He smiled at her, "Fine." The blonde replied, releasing the embrace. "What is for dinner?" he asked. The Italian smiled, "Pasta!" she exclaimed, skipping into the kitchen. Ludwig smiled and shook his head, "Of course it is." He muttered, following his little wife in the kitchen.

* * *

**Just to make things clear: Ludwig DID NOT know about what was truely going on at the concentration camps, along with many other people in the army and the German citizens.**

**YEAH, I was thinking about doing a continuation to this fic about them having children and about the children themselves.**

**Tell me what you think about that.**

**Oh yeah, and keep being super special awesome!**


	8. Stupid Boyfriend: T

**Holy shit this is short. **

**I blame it on writer's block, but at least it is something right? Uh, yeah. **

**So speaking of writers block: Anyone have any story request for this? I'm ready to try anything; even lemons (those are my favorite! YEAHSMUT xD). So if you have a reuest or an idea for me then just message me or some shit. YEAH.**

**Pairings: Italy/Fem!Germany, Fem!PruCan**

**Plot: Louise did not need to be so brave all the time, and she was glad her stupid boyfriend was alright.**

* * *

"You did not have to do that, y'know." Muttered the sulking blonde girl. Feliciano smiled next to her, "Louise is always so brave." The man stated, "Sometimes I just want to help." The woman glanced over at him as they sat side by side on the subway, letting out a soft sigh. She ran her fingers through her short hair, closing her eyes.

"Louise?" questioned her companion, "Are you mad at me? I was just trying to help." He sounded sad. Guilt tightened in her stomach, "I know, Feli," she replied, "But I could have taken those muggers." She told him. The brunette beside her smiled sadly, "You do not have to be so brave all the time." The seriousness in the man's voice startled her; she looked up at him, finding herself unable to say anything.

Louise sighed, leaning against him, "I'm sorry." She mumbled, burying her face into his shoulder. The man smiled, kissing her atop the head, "Louise has too many mood swings." He stated quietly, "One minute you are mad at me and then you want to cuddle." He said, chuckling softly. The blonde woman snorted indignantly, choosing not to reply.

The pair sat in silence until they reached their stop, walking hand-in-hand to their shared apartment. They made love that night, slow and gentle. Louise looked into brown eyes, biting her lip, as Feliciano smiled at her like he always did, "I love you." He told her. The blonde smiled, "I love you too."

Louise paced around the hospital waiting room, ignoring her sisters pleas for her to sit down. "Please be okay." Matilda bit her lip, holding Gillian's hand, "I'm scared." The blonde whispered softly.

The day had gone by normally; they got up, neither had class or work that day, so Feliciano had decided to run to the store and get a few things. He took his bike and kissed her good-bye before he left.

He had been hit by a car and rushed to the emergency room.

Louise tugged on her sweatshirt, pacing back and forward through the room. A man in scrubs entered the area, making to woman stop dead in her tracks. The man approached them, "Are you here for Mr. Vargas?" he asked. Louise nodded slowly, biting her lips.

The man's face could not be read as he paused before he spoke; "Mr. Vargas will be fine." He told her, "He just fractured his arms and had some minor internal bleeding." He explained. Louise just stared at him, "C-can I see him?" she asked. He nodded, "Yes, he is stable and awake." The man replied, "Room 813." he told her before walking off.

The group walked to the room; Lovina too worried to make threats and give death glares to Louise. They entered the room, finding Feliciano wide awake; just looking around the room. He smiled sheepishly at them, "Hey guys," he began, "Maybe I should look more when I cross the street." Louise choked back a sob, "Idiot." She whimpered, holding her hand to her forehead.

The blonde woman was glad that her stupid boyfriend was alright.


	9. Mother's Advice: K

**I know ya'll wanted the Preg!Fics but I _had_ to write this real quick. The idea stuck with like lightening while I was enjoying Jerset Shore; and no, the two are not connected. I love Jersey Shore, it makes me lololololol.**

**But fer real.**

**The next fics will be the Preg ones and will be much longer, I promise. I just wanted this one to be short and sweet.**

**Plot: Ludwig needs to advice. Partner story to Marvelous Tiny Things.**

**Pairings: Fem!Ger/Fem!Ita, GerIta (lolwut?)**

* * *

Ludwig sat across the table from his adopted mother, fidgeting and biting his lip. Louise stared at the sixteen year old, wondering why he had wanted to talk to her so badly when he had come home from school that day. The woman raised an eyebrow, "So, Ludwig," she began, "What is the problem." The blonde boy looked up at her, seeming to be in thought; searching for the right words.

After a moment he cleared his throat, "I, uh, like someone," he fidgeted some more, "And, uh, I don't know what to do." He mumbled, looking down at the table. Louise was genuinely shocked; she would have thought he would have wanted to talk about something like this with Daisy, since she was better at these types of situations then the blonde woman. Ludwig looked up at her, "And, it's a boy."

Louise raised an eyebrow, "Honestly Ludwig, do you think me or mother care about _that_?" Why would he think that Daisy or herself would care about him being gay; they were too. The teenager smirked weakly, "No, but you never know with people these days." Now he was trying to be _funny_; something was seriously wrong. The woman frowned, "Who is he?" she asked.

The boy looked away from her again, "Uh, Feliciano…" he mumbled, finding the kitchen table very interesting. Louise stared at him and let out a sudden laugh, causing him to glare at her, "What?" he grumbled. The blonde woman chuckled, "I could have guessed that." She stated, "The two of you have been inseparable since you were in kindergarten."

Ludwig looked away from her again, "So what do I do?" he asked, finding the whole situation becoming more and more uncomfortable. Louise titled her head slightly, "Well, does he know?" she questioned. He shook his head, "I don't think so, but it is always hard to tell with him." He replied, "He always says how much he loves me but I can never tell if that is just Feliciano being Feliciano or if he actually means it." Louise smiled slightly, "That is how it was with your mother," she told him, "But eventually I just confronted her about it and everything just came out." Well, that was half true.

The whole thing happened by the blonde pinning the other woman to the side of a building and involved much crying, and ended with much passionate sex.

Louise shook her head, clearing the memories from her mind and brought her attention back to her son. The teenager across from her seemed to be pondering her advice, a finger tapping on his chin in a thinking motion. Suddenly he stood and walked over to her, "Thanks Mom." He told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Louise smiled softly as he walked away, "Ludwig?" she called just before he exited the room, "Why did you not ask your mother about this?" the blonde boy glanced back at her over his shoulder, "Well, you know how she gets with stuff like this," he replied, "All squealy and whatnot." He explained, "Plus, I just wanted you ask you." Louise smiled softly, "Ah." She replied, shooing him out.

Ludwig smiled lightly and nodded, walking fully out of the room with a plan of action formulating in his mind.

* * *

**Is there something wrong with me?**

**Serious. **

**I have Genflip!Germany and Italy adopting the Young!Germany and he asks for love advice from his Genflip mommy-self about Non-GenflipYoung!Italy. **

**YEAH. xD**

**Whatever; I do what I want.**


	10. Hang In There, Sally: T

**Holy balls on toast. **

**Yeah, I'm here.**

**But I just had no inspiration to write recently, but it is back now. :D**

**Pairings: Italy/Fem!Germany, Prussia/Fem!Canada, Fem!Russia/Fem!America**

**Plot: Feliciano thinks a pregnant Louise is very scary and Gilbert got himself into a mess from using his awesome vital regions. **

* * *

"Go away!" cried a very distraught blonde woman from inside the bathroom.

Louise was crying; the woman was actually _crying_.

Feliciano stood on the other side of the door, "Ve, Louise," he called, "Please come out." The blonde let out a loud sob, "N-no!" she whimpered, covering her face with her hands. The brunette man was honestly at a loss, "Louise, it is okay to cry." He told her softly, trying to coax her out. Louise continued to sob, "No! I don't want you to look at me!" she exclaimed, "I am fat and a mess and _ugly_."

Feliciano frowned, "No you're not," he disagreed, "You are beautiful." He told her. Louise shook her head, even though he could not see her, "Stupid, no I'm not. I am an emotional mess!" she yelled from inside.

Seven months ago Feliciano had thought it would be cute to sneak into her room one morning and grope her as he pretended to be asleep. She was furious when she noticed he was really awaked and almost kicked him out of the room if she had not been so turned on. Needless to say, the pair did not use a condom.

A few weeks later she was praying to the porcelain god every morning. Pregnancy never came to mind as she as waiting to see her doctor that fateful day. The man had just stared at her when she explained her symptoms, "Did being pregnant ever cross your mind?" he asked with a sigh.

Louise frowned, "No, you have to have sex…to get…pregnant." It was then the memoires of her and Feliciano's intimate morning rushed back to her. The doctor handed her a pregnancy test and told her to go to the lavatory.

The stick then mock her with a tiny pink smiley face.

The blonde woman quickly left the clinic and rushed back home, hoping Feliciano was there, seeing as he had a nasty habit of randomly being there when she was home and when she was not. Louise opened the door to hear a crash from her kitchen, "Feliciano! Get out here!" she yelled.

The brunette man scurried out of the kitchen and cautiously walked toward her, "Ve, Louise, are you mad at me?" he inquired. Louise glared at him, "You idiot!" she exclaimed, "Why did you not think about using a condom?" she yelled, stalking towards him.

The man backed away, "Wh-what do you mean, ve?" he asked nervously. The blonde woman continued the glare at him as she suddenly burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands. Feliciano reached out to her, "Louise?" he questioned slowly. The woman smacked the appendage away, "I'm _pregnant_!" she exclaimed, crying hard now.

The brunette stared; Louise was pregnant, with _his_ baby! A large smile formed on the man's face as he pulled the woman into his arms, "Oh Louise," he whispered, "That's wonderful." Said person tried to pull away from him, "No it's not! Do you know how much work a baby is and how much it costs?" she yelled, punching him in the chest.

Feliciano winced slightly from her assault, "I know, but we can do it Louise." He told her, still smiling, "I know we can."

The blonde looked up at him, shocked by how happy he was about the situation. She sighed, "Okay." She whispered, burying her face in his chest.

Seven months later, Louise was sobbing in the bathroom and Feliciano was trying to comfort her from the other side of the door. The brunette frowned, "Louise, you are not an emotional mess," he replied, "You are just upset right now."

There was silence from the other side for a moment before the door opened slowly to reveal a tearstained Louise. She sniffled, wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry." She told him softly. Feliciano just smiled as her, "It's okay," he replied, "I love you."

Louise looked up at him, "I love you too." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his chest. The man just smiled more and held her, with some difficulty due to her enlarged belly.

The front door suddenly burst open, "Fucking Christ!" exclaimed Gilbert, "Hide me!" he cried, "Emily is trying to kill me!" Louise frowned, pulling away from her lover, "Goddamnit Gilbert, what did you do now?" she asked tiredly. The albino ran over to them, "That crazy blonde bitch is claiming I stole her sister's innocence, which it completely true, but it _was_ consensual." The man stated.

Feliciano tilted his head, "Emily is here?" he asked. The other man shook his head, "Nah, I lost her and little miss psycho pants on 2nd Street." He replied with a cocky grin, "I'm much more awesome than them."

Louise rolled her eyes, "Gilbert, go home."

The albino pouted, "But dearest sister," he began, pulling the pregnant woman into a hug, "You don't want to spend time with you awesome brother?" Louise glared at him, "No." she replied, pushing him away and towards the door. The man whined loudly, "Don't make me go back out there!" he exclaimed, "I don't want to die! I'm too young!"

The blonde woman ignored him as she shoved him out of her house and locking the door, "Deal with your own problems, idiot!" She yelled through the door. Feliciano smiled, walking up behind her and wrapping his arm around her, "Louise is adorable." He stated, rubbing her enlarged belly gently. The blonde smiled softly as she leaned into his touch, "Shut up." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

A loud knock on the door broke the mood in the room. Louise growled, "Gilbert! Go home!" she screamed, scaring the brunette man behind her. "It's not Gilbert!" yelled a female voice, "Where is he?" they demanded. Louise sighed loudly, "I don't know, I kicked him out." She replied.

"Eh, Emily," came another voice with a heavy Russian accent, "Louise would not hide him." They heard Emily sigh, "You're right Anya," she mumbled, "Let's go get a hamburger! We can even share a milkshake!" another sigh was heard, "Alright, dearest."

Then there was silence.

Louise sighed, leaning into Feliciano, "We need new friends." She muttered, closing her eyes. The brunette chuckled, "Without them our life would be boring." He reminded her. Louise frowned slightly, "A little quiet would not be a bad thing."

Feliciano smiled, "Let's go take a siesta." He suggested, leading her to their bedroom. Louise smiled slightly, "You know, for once I agree with that."


	11. Sweet Tangerine: T

**Woah, where have I been? frsrs bro.**

**Pairings: GermanyXFem!Italy**

**Plot: Ludwig is confused.**

* * *

"Ludwig! I can go to the store by myself." Daisy grumbled, very annoyed with her husband at this point. The blonde looked uncertain, "You are six months pregnant," he stated, "You and the baby could get hurt."

By this time the brunette had had just about enough of Ludwig's over-protectiveness. She knew he was always like this with her but after he had found out she was pregnant he had taken in to the extreme. He refused to let her go _anywhere_ by herself without him or someone with her; it was getting quite ridiculous.

Daisy glared at him, "Ludwig," she ground out, "I **am** going to the store alone and you have no say in it." She stated, crossing her arms across her chest. The man frowned, "I don't think-" but the brunette cut him off, "No." And with that she waddled to the front door, hand on her belly.

At first Daisy had loved all the extra attention her husband had bestowed upon her, but now she was finding herself becoming rather annoyed by it. Of course she liked the way he held her when they were in bed; his hand cupping her swollen belly loving as he slept, but the problem was his obsessive fear she was going to somehow serious hurt herself or the baby by just walking out the door every day.

The woman made her way to her car and got in with minim difficulty, starting the vehicle and driving to the grocery store.

People helped her get things down from shelves and employees lifted heavy things for her. Women gushed over how lovely she looked and how big she was, inquiring when the baby was due. She would just smile and thank them, telling them her due date and continued on her way.

A bag boy helped her load her groceries into her vehicle and she drove home, calling her husband to let him know she would need help carrying her purchases in. Ludwig was standing outside as she pulled into the drive, looking stoic as usual.

Daisy pushed herself out of her car with some difficulty, letting the blonde man get the groceries. She walked inside, stretching her arms in the air with a loud yawn and sat down on the couch. When Ludwig came in with the last of their food and put the items away, he walked back into the living area and sat down next to his wife.

Daisy peered over at him coyly, "Ludwig." She cooed, "For some reason, I'm really hot right now." She stated, rubbing his thigh.

The blonde man flushed, "Daisy, what brought this on?" he questioned as she straddled his lap, with some difficult due to her enlarged belly.

The woman smiled sweetly, "I want you." She stated, rubbing herself against him. Ludwig growled, gently pushing her off and pulling her towards their quarters. Daisy giggled happily, letting him pull her; she had found over their time together that there were special tricks to turning her husband on quickly.

After they romped around in the sheets, Ludwig sighed tiredly; he was not sure how much more of Daisy's mood swings he could take.


	12. Jealously: K

**Oh hey. I want to experiment more with AU SciFi/Fantasy stories.**

**Yeah.**

**Pairings: L0(Fem!Germany/Louise)/D1(Fem!Italy/Daisy)**

**Plot: She was just better.**

* * *

"This is D1, L0." The scientist explained to the small android staring up at him. L0 looked at the girl floating in the tube; her internal computer memorizing every detail. The scientist smiled down at her, "L0, D1 will be your new sister; she is a diplomacy droid."

The child-looking robot nodded, "I am a learning droid." She stated, watching her 'sister' float around in the protective tube fluid. The scientist nodded, "Yes you are, L0." He said, patting her gently a top her blonde head.

The android paid no heed to her creator as her blue optics studied the fellow robot. L0 was created to look exactly the same as any human child of thirteen, but had a range of knowledge larger than any human person on Earth.

The male scientist smiled again at her, "Why don't you go get on your PAD and test yourself." L0 nodded, walking towards the room that was designated as her's. She stopped just before she rounded the corner, listening to her creators.

"D1 is going to be the future!" one of the female scientists exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the shoulder of her colleague. Another smiled, "Think about it," she began, "No more war or fighting; D1 has to be the best thing we have ever made!" L0 frowned, a strange feeling tightening in her wires, "Am I not good enough?" she whispered, looking at them one last time before heading to her quarters.

Days later D1 was brought online, had a program touch up, and then released from the lab. The door to L0's room slide open to reveal her male creator and her 'sister'. He smiled, "L0, D1 will be sharing this room with you." He told her, leaving the two alone. L0 stared at the droid for awhile, noting she looked to be around the same age as herself.

D1 grinned, pushing her brunette hair behind her shoulder, "Hi!" she exclaimed, "You are L0, my sister." Said person blinked her optics, "Yes." She replied, slipping off her 'bed'. D1 approached her slowly, "L0 is very pretty." She complimented. The blonde droid nodded, "Yes, I was made to be appealing to look at." She agreed, noting the differences in their speech. The brunette just smiled, looking absently around the room.

The blonde droid raised an eyebrow but turned towards her PAD, plugging it into the side of her head. D1 came up behind her, watching as information was downloaded into her internal computer. D1 rubbed her 'sister's' arms and shoulders, wanting to explore the other droid. L0 looked back at the brunette, "What are you doing, D1?" she inquired.

D1 gave her a large smile, "Feeling you." She replied. L0 stared at her, "Stop." She commanded. The brunette frowned, "Why?" she asked, confused. The blonde stared, "Because it is not proper for sisters to touch each other that way in human social norms."

The diplomacy droid tilted her head, "I know, but I just need to touch you." L0 continued to stare, "Why?" she asked, trying to ignore the feeling of the robot's hands on her artificial skin. Her internal workings began to heat up and run faster from the physical contact; a feeling which confused the learning droid. She made a reminder to herself to search her PAD for possible origins for this strange feeling.

D1's hands dropped to her sides, "I don't know." She replied, tilting her head slightly.

As the days passes L0 noticed the difference between D1 and herself. The brunette droid had been programmed with more human emotion and more humanlike qualities. It did make sense though; after all, D1 was a diplomacy droid and had to interact with humans on a more intimate level then she herself did. L0 was solely programmed to learn, store, and pass on information.

L0 was currently searching her PAD for what the bizarre feeling could have meant. The only answer she obtained was the human emotion called 'attraction'. L0 was puzzled; what did this mean? She herself had little human emotion, let alone those that dealt with things such as attraction. So why did she reacts this way to D1?

Day after day she watched as the creators favored D1 more; exclaiming about how grand of an accomplishment she was to the world. L0 would just sit and stare as they gloated on her sister.

Slowly another strange feeling built up inside of her.

Jealously.


	13. The Con: T

**Oh hey. I'm back.**

**Pairings: Germany/Fem!Italy, Spain/Fem!Romano**

**Plot: "He was like my foundation, and with him gone, I am crumbling." Character Death, btw. **

* * *

Daisy stared at her sister, "What?" she asked slowly.

Lovina sighed softly, "Potato bas- I mean Ludwig was in an accident, he is gone." She responded. Antonio stood beside the older Vargas sister as she relayed the news of her sister's lover's tragedy. Daisy stared, "No.." she whispered, turning towards the door and bolting out.

Lovina made a move to go after the woman, but the Spanish man stopped her, "No, let her go." Lovina glared at him for a moment before sighing and leaning into his chest.

Daisy ran and ran; the people she passed looked like nothing more than misshapen obscure splotches of color. She felt tears leak from the corners of her eyes, falling rapidly. "No!" she screamed, picking up her pace, "Why? Ludwig!" her screams fell on the god's deaf ears. Her body and mind were numb from the cold December weather, but she did not stop or slow her pace.

All that ran through her mind was the she needed to get away.

The funeral was held a few weeks later; it rained that day.

Life had simply become a routine for Daisy: Get up, go to work, come home, and go to bed.

It never changed or faltered.

Her smiles became less and less; she never spoke unless spoken to.

Lovina became worried for her sister's health, often going to her apartment and forcing her to eat something more than toast.

Daisy stared blankly at her kitchen table, papers scattered all around. She had not been completing her paperwork from her job; no one blame her, though.

The door opened from behind her, causing the woman to straighten up slightly and pretend to go back to work. "Daisy?" called a deep male voice. The brunette bit her lip, "Hello, Gilbert." She replied hoarsely, "How are you?" she inquired.

The man frowned, "Daisy, you cannot go on like this," he said in his thick accent, "Ludwig would not have wanted it."

The woman stiffened at the mention of her dead lover, "I miss him," she whispered, "He was like my foundation, and with him gone, I am crumbling." Gilbert looked at the woman with sad red eyes, studying her, "Ja…" he mumbled, taking a seat next to her. The albino glanced at her and then back at the table, rummaging through his pockets.

"Here," He said, handing her an envelope.

Daisy peered at it curiously, taking it from him. She opened it slowly, dumping the contents onto her hand.

A locket fell out, cold against her palm.

She opened it, staring at two pictures of Ludwig and herself. On the left side was a picture of them in their last year together in high school and the right contained a photograph that had only been taken a few months ago.

Her dark eyes watered, holding the necklace to her chest, "Ludwig was a closet romantic." She whispered. Gilbert picked up the envelope, pulling a folded piece of paper out from inside it. He cleared his throat and read:

"_**Daisy, I am giving you this locket to symbolize how we've always been together and will always be together."**_

Gilbert looking over at the sobbing woman, and sighed, "Daisy.." he muttered, wrapping a arm around her shoulder for comfort.

The brunette sniffed, "Everything will get better," she mumbled, "I am going to live the way Ludwig would have wanted me to."

Gilbert smiled slightly, "Yeah, that is a good idea." He replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze.


End file.
